1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural equipment, and, more specifically, to a combination cultivating and chemical applicator device which is particularly useful for anhydrous ammonia application during row crop cultivation.
2) Related Art
Often, a farmer desires to apply a chemical such as anhydrous ammonia while cultivating a crop. Problems arise in such an operation because the chemical must be sealed in the ground. Proper sealing usually requires that a closing mechanism be mounted on the cultivator rig. Commonly, the mounting location for the chemical applicator, which is typically an anhydrous knife, is behind the cultivator sweep. However, there is no convenient location to attach a closing mechanism with such an arrangement. Also, the location of the knife behind the sweep adversely affects the weight distribution of the implement by shifting the center of gravity rearwardly. Attaching different combinations of tools to the rig and adjusting the depth of the various tools can often be inconvenient and time consuming, and some mounting arrangements limit trash clearance so that blockages occur more easily in heavy residue conditions. In certain soil conditions wherein closing attachments are deemed unnecessary, there is opportunity for the chemical to escape because of lack of proper sealing.